Forget
by Periwinkle Watson
Summary: Forgetting was harder than she thought.Because everywhere she looked her mind was filled with memories that from now on, would haunt her forever.Gabriella has returned to Lava Springs, but this time, she's alone and with something to hide. RxG
1. The Return

**This isn't the best writing I've done, but I love this story so much, I just have to put it up. After the first two chapters, you'll see the difference in my writing. And it gets better as the story progresses. Trust me. **

**This is not AU, it takes place 5 years after graduation. Obviously, something has happened to Troy and Gabriella but you'll have to figure out what it is all by yourself. :) Oh, and everything in _italics_ is in the past. **

**Please review!**

**A/N: Should I continue writing this? It doesn't seem like too many people are interested. I'll probably just put it on hiatus. Tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Gabriella Montez was having trouble dragging her heavy, scuffed-up suitcase through the large glassy doors to her new residence at _Lava Springs Country Club_, and no one wanted to help. Big surprise.

No one wanted to have _anything_ to do with her ever since it happened and perhaps even before that. Ever since that day, that hour, that moment in time; her life had been radically altered. Altered in a way that could not ever be reversed. But Gabriella knew she could do no more than live with the changes chance had slung her—whether she liked them or not.

Her hand shook fervently as she reached for the handle and slowly grasped it in a way almost like she feared it would coil back suddenly. It had been so long, and now with the most important piece of the puzzle missing, her fear of reminiscing was huge inside her throat—playing through her every action. But with strength she didn't know she possessed, Gabriella pulled open the door and stepped inside. And before it registered in her _own_ head, she was already being registered at the front desk.

_Be strong_, she told herself. She hoped she could see the ones who'd invited her here without breaking down in painfully beautiful memories that rotted inside her broken heart. If she just didn't think about _why_ she was here and what had caused it—she would be fine. But doing that is like trying to forget what you want at a shoe store. The evidence is abundant and engulfs you—making it _anything_ but easy to push away.

Finally, the receptionist was finished with entering Gabriella's name and now handed her a key. Amongst her limp heart strings and nonexistent courage, the key felt strong and supportive in her palm.

"You're staying on the fourth floor, Ms. Montez," the desk lady, Ms. Samantha, informed her.

Gabriella nodded, clutched the golden key, and picked up her bag again, heading for the elevator she knew, and now hated, too well. She had never been to the _fourth_ floor, though. Sure, Gabriella had been to the second floor plenty of times—where the kitchen met the dining area and her heart connected in song with … someone now long gone.

She pressed the white button for her floor, and held her head low. She _sure did_ remember that floor. But before her thoughts traveled too far back, and just as the doors were closing, a hand sliced through them.

"Hold it," he said, squeezing in and taking his place next to Gabriella. She didn't even glance up all the way. She was still trying to steady her quivering fingertips for what she knew would be waiting for her when she reached her floor. Apparently though, this man wanted to make small talk that she was just not up to and tried her best to block out.

"Hi," he whispered. She nodded in response—_without_ looking at him. "I'm sure you'll like it here at Lava Springs," he tried again. Gabriella noticed he was still whispering and she wanted nothing more than to leave, but something was tugging at the corners of her mind, refusing to let her cut the conversation short.

"I've been here before," she said quietly, examining her chewed up nails. "And, actually, I'm also friends with—"

"Ryan Evans?" he asked with a full volume voice that carved its way to her very core. She gasped and finally looked up into the first pair of friendly eyes she'd seen in a while.

Ryan was smiling down warmly at her, pulling off his hat in respect. Only, this action slapped Gabriella with even more surprise. He had dyed his hair to a dark chocolate brown that shaped his face beautifully. He looked so much older and different that it shamed Gabriella for letting so much time pass before she and … before _she_ had visited.

"You dyed your hair," she said, stating the obvious. She would've said more, or something else for that matter, but the years between them had made it awkward. He just nodded and then glanced back.

"It's good to have you back, Gabs," Ryan smiled, as he leant down and hugged her close. For the second time in an hour, tears were again streaming down her reddened cheeks.

When the bell dinged to the fourth floor, Ryan handed Gabriella his handkerchief from inside his jacket. She took it with gratitude as they stepped out, and Ryan brought over a luggage cart. Gabriella watched as he loaded her suitcase onto it and stepped in sync with her.

They stood in a long hall with four or five doors positioned against it. The walls were stark white and the beige carpeted-hallway was filled with an eerie silence. Even her sniffles seemed to echo as far as they could. Ryan obviously heard them, as she tried to wipe away the last of her tears. He put his arm around her in a comforting gesture.

"Hey, I don't want to see anymore tears," he whispered gently. "This isn't a place for crying. It's a place of…," he paused, searching for the right word, "_recovery_."

Gabriella looked up at him in amazement. He was still the same nutty Ryan Evans she knew back in high school—a friend with his own funky style. And the man she saw before her today, no matter hair color or shape of face, was no different.

"You haven't changed a bit," she smiled. "Still the same old Ryan."

He slid his hands in his pocket and gave her a strange look.

"Really, you think so?" he asked, stretching his arms half-way out and glancing down at himself. "I was hoping for something more like, 'Oh, Ryan, you've grown into such a big, strong man,'" he said, making a muscular pose that resembled something like a Greek statue. Gabriella smiled and shook her head.

"Yep, still the same," she giggled. Finally Ryan calmed down and strolled her luggage cart down the hallway towards her suite.

They reached a sparkling clean door, with a shiny brass doorknob, and as she glanced up, Gabriella suddenly felt the kind and warm preparation that had so obviously gone into her, now, not-so-unexpected visit. In a wide plastic plate, lay a similar brass-colored plaque with the words, _Ms. Montez,_ carved on it. She was breathless as she looked back to Ryan. Gabriella gulped down the tears that tried to escape her again. Maybe her first instinct was right.

"Ryan, I can't accept this—I'm just here for the job," she sighed. He unlocked the door and opened it wide.

"No—you're not. You're a special guest … who just so happens to work here, too," he smiled. Gabriella did less so. "And even if you _do_ work here, you'll just be a good friend to me." He paused and stared directly into Gabriella's eyes. "And don't you forget that." At that, Ryan gave a small grin and left his friend gazing ahead.

Although Gabriella appreciated everything he and Sharpay were doing for her, Ryan was simultaneously making it so difficult for her to let go of the haunting reasons responsible for her summer stay. She didn't want to feel out of the ordinary, like she had just been through an ordeal and should deserve special treatment. Even if it _was_ true. All she really wanted was to just get back to her life.

But as Gabriella entered the huge King Suite, with a kitchen, living room area, full-sized bathroom, and extra-large master bedroom; the truth began to sink in. Maybe the best place to forget wasn't where all those lurking memories first began.

Having unpacked all her clothing articles and other necessities into her new Oakwood bureau, Gabriella sighed heavily and sat down on the silk covers making up the King-Sized feather bed. From the outside, she may have looked normal, maybe even peaceful—but _inside_, her heart was near exploding point and beating quicker than its usual rate. She was feeling sick all of a sudden, and if she didn't let out her anxiety soon—she would personally throw herself out the bedroom window.

Breathing hard and fast, Gabriella had had enough of her own drama. _Before_ all of this _life altering_, she never liked dramatic goodbyes and hellos, so at a time like this—she wanted the angst gone more than anything else. Determined, Gabriella reached over, grasped the big soft pillow, smothered her face in it, and screamed as loud as her lungs would allow.

Gasping for air, she whirled around and beat the pillow against the floor, releasing her bent-up anger, strife, and memories out on it. Yes, it was a girly, emotional thing, but hey—what could she say? She was a girl with a lot of raging emotions.

Finally out of energy to destroy the poor pillow any further, Gabriella instead threw it on the ground and sat on top of it, a few tears leaking out. Forgetting was harder than she thought—especially when everywhere she could think of to turn to was filled with good times. But maybe it was the fact that she was purposely _trying_ to forget that was stopping her. Forgetting takes time and happens when you least expect it—when you're not even expecting _anything_, for that matter.

_That's it_, she thought. Just live _for_ and _in_ the moment. Maybe she could solve her problems that way. And maybe for the first time in months, she wouldn't be bogged down with her torturous past.

______________________________________________

"_Well, how far are you?" she sighed into the phone, obviously exasperated._

"_Gabby, relax—I'll be there," Troy chuckled. "Cut me a little slack, alright? I've kind of had a tough week."_

"_Yeah, I could see how eating cake and doing the electric slide with Coach Bolton at your twice-removed, great, great cousin Darla's fourth wedding would be tiring," she snapped back sarcastically. As soon as she heard the brief, but injured scoff from Troy, she sighed and bit her lip in regret._

"_That's not fair. You-you don't even know what I've been through. The only reason I'm even driving in rain, sleet, and snow is because of _you_."_

"_Troy, I asked you not to go—this is an important week for us and I really needed you here," Gabriella's hand slapped against her knee._

"_I'm sorry, but…" Troy sighed, "I needed to be here, too." Gabriella suddenly began to cry._

"_Why?" she hollered at him through her tears._

"_Gabby, it's not just something I can say over the phone. I need you to understand that." Gabriella wiped away her teardrops and caressed her forehead with her fingers._

"_What are you talking about? Did something happen?" Now, she was a little worried. She hadn't liked his tone; it scared her. There was a long pause on the line._

"_I'll see you later," Troy finally said, ignoring her questions, or rather, avoiding them. Next thing Gabriella knew was the unforgiving dial-tone droning in her ear._

______________________________________________

Jolting Gabriella awake, a crashing sound echoed through her suite. She rubbed at her eyes that were mysteriously wet, and sat up, yawning.

"Would you watch it, please?" she heard Ryan hiss.

"Ugh—it's not my fault this place is obsessed with these stupid little statues they _insist_ on sticking everywhere." Gabriella detected a familiar voice bite back. Their footsteps suddenly became quieter as she knew they got closer to her door. Gabriella sighed—she didn't know if she was ready for this—but she reminded herself not to think about it anymore. Just deal.

Someone knocked on her bedroom door. Gabriella cleared her throat, stood up, and opened the door wearily. Before she could even process the tall, gorgeous blonde, the girl's arms were wrapped around Gabriella's neck; she staggered back.

"Sharpay? What're you doing?" she croaked out. Sharpay let go and stepped back.

"I might be selfish and conceited at times," she snapped, but then paused and her features molded into that sincere person she buried underneath it all, "but I'm not completely heartless." Gabriella gave a big, slow nod, and Ryan flashed a small smile.

"Oh, look at you!" Sharpay squealed, and held her at arm's length, smiling as she gave Gabriella a look down. But as Sharpay glanced up into her friend's stunned brown eyes, her face saddened. She placed a hand on Gabriella's cheek and clicked her tongue in a pitying fashion. "Have you been crying?"

Gabriella quickly, but kindly, moved Sharpay's hand off. For a split second, she glanced back towards Ryan, who stood leaning against the doorway—watching it all with crossed arms.

"No," she said quietly. "I just woke up, is all."

"Oh, I see."

Gabriella tugged at her purple tank top she had so casually thrown on, and now felt somewhat underdressed. Sharpay had on a short silver skirt, a nice expensive silver jacket to match, and an extravagantly braided hairdo. Ryan wore his famous beige hat—Gabriella specifically remembered it from when he helped them practice for the … she did not finish her thought.

"Well, you know, it is _okay_ to—"

"I thought you were back at college," Gabriella cut in quickly with a curious tone; talking of and to Sharpay. The best place to distract the girl was with a mirror. Sharpay shrugged with pursed lips.

"Yeah, well—I told them I needed a break to extend the wingspan of my creative spirit," she said, as if people just went around speaking Shakespearian all the time. Gabriella looked over at Ryan with a what-exactly-does-that-mean expression. He smiled and slapped a hand on Sharpay's shoulder.

"That's code for: I missed my brother too much," he whispered with a grin. Gabriella chuckled. Sharpay, however, glared and gritted her teeth at him for interrupting her.

"Not you," she hissed. "I came back for um," Sharpay turned back and casually glanced over Gabriella, "…you," she added a little head-bob to that word. Gabriella sighed; she had a feeling that was coming.

"Gabriella," Sharpay changed her tone to a deeply concerned one, gripping her shoulders and staring straight into her eyes. Gabriella gulped. "I just want you to know, if you _ever_ need a shoulder to—"

"Thanks," Gabriella cut her off, "but, no thanks." Sharpay eased up on her grasp dejectedly as she stood back and watched her with brows that creased in a curious fashion. "I'm fine, guys. Really. I just came here for a job."

Gabriella looked between both of them, as she sat on the edge of the bed. Sharpay bought it all the way, but Ryan sighed and just accepted her lie like he knew he still had a lot more work to do. Gabriella just hoped that occupation didn't consist of trying to get her to have a good cry and let it all out. Because she did that a long time ago, and she was finished with looking over her shoulder.

"So," Sharpay chirped. "Let's go get your uniform, then!" She whipped her luscious locks around and trotted out the door, expecting Ryan and Gabriella to follow the leader.

Gabriella glanced out her window at the sunset that was slashed with a gray sky and drizzling rain. With no time to lose, she grabbed her denim jacket off the floor, threw it on, and passed by Ryan. Well, _tried_ to, anyway.

"Hey, Gabby," he reached for her arm. She glanced back, blank faced.

"What is it?"

"Just … don't take it personally. Sharpay _is_ and _will always_ be Sharpay."

"I'm fine," she said, her emotionless tone in sync with her expression. Ryan sighed.

"I hate to be the one to say this but … it's only been two months—you can't possibly be _fine_." He gazed at her sincerely, his hands itching to comfort her.

"Two months is enough time," she said strongly. "I've had more goodbyes than you think." When Gabriella finished her sentence, she stood motionless. The thought of saying goodbye was cast in a whole new light. Every other time it was never for _good_. But now that she had experienced one like it, she realized she was never going to learn her lesson. And now, she had the rest of her life to regret it.

Suddenly she wanted to cry so badly, it was draining her strength. She was having flashbacks of the very moment she found out—and the only thing worse than experiencing it for the first time, is reliving it over and over again without a shoulder to lay her head on. Gabriella stared at her quivering hands—and knew the floodwaters were about to break loose any second. Until suddenly….

"Gabby," Ryan called. She quickly looked up and let out the breath she'd been holding. "We should probably find Sharpay."

"Oh, um, right," she tried to smile, but instead just nodded and trailed after Ryan. She hadn't realized, until now, how fragile she really was. How _not_ okay she was feeling. How much she missed her friends—especially Ryan Evans. If there was going to be anyone breaking her out of this tormenting cycle, she knew from this moment forward—it was going to be him.


	2. Dinner Party

**Confused yet? Or have you caught on? :) If you have questions, just review and I _just_ might answer them. ;p**

**-BD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Gabriella and Ryan, not exactly speaking—yet not exactly _trying_ to be silent—finally reached the elevator Sharpay had supposedly "led" them to. She stood inside it, impatiently holding open the door with one sharply manicured hand, blinking widely as if saying, "Let's go, people—I don't have all day!"

"What took you so long?" Sharpay said with a roll of her eyes as the two stepped inside the elevator and both instinctively stood in the very back, against the wall. Gabriella thought she was just making a point, but when Sharpay looked back with hands on hips and an expectant look, she quickly answered.

"Just had to get my coat." Ryan glanced over at her without a word.

"Oh, well … I'm so glad you're here, Gabriella," Sharpay smiled, laying a hand on her shoulder for the second time in three years, and they just so happened to be on the same day. Gabriella tried hard not to roll her eyes, despite the very strong desire.

"Thanks," she muttered, but Sharpay bowled right over her.

"We've had a sudden decline in employees since last Tuesday, for some reason," she started, just as the elevator doors swung open with a ding. The threesome headed in through the identical doors leading to the kitchen and staff area that Gabriella had once strolled through, when she'd worked here five years ago. But so much had changed since then; it didn't quite feel the same, for many unthinkable and terrifying reasons.

Gabriella stood in the middle of the kitchen that, in contrast to herself, had not changed a bit. It looked, smelled, and felt exactly the same. But, sadly, that was the hard part. Because someone else should've been standing right next to her with his arm over her shoulder, smiling like he was just glad to be alive for another day.

Gabriella closed her eyes, and shook off the thought with a deep breath.

"So, Sharpay," she started, "when did you get back?" Sharpay smiled.

"Last Tuesday," she answered simply, as she turned and began to lead the two ahead. Ryan stepped out from behind Gabriella with a suppressed smile.

"Oh, you mean the same day when three people quit?" he quizzed in a tone that said he already knew the answer. Gabriella could hardly contain her smile, despite all of her other deadly emotions.

"_Yeah_...?" Sharpay slowly said, like it such a small detail that didn't have anything to do with their current conversation. She rolled her eyes and gestured for Ryan and Gabriella to follow. They obeyed orders but not without a snicker here and a smirk there.

Sharpay suddenly stopped right in front of a certain door to a certain locker room and looked back cautiously to a certain friend who wished she could be anywhere on the planet except in this too-familiar place that was bringing her too much pain. Gabriella swallowed and in a sense, swallowed down the memories creeping back up—trying to play it cool.

Sharpay then came over, took Gabriella's hand and pushed through the doors with Ryan in tow. Gabriella couldn't help but stare at their hands intertwined—this wasn't the type of thing that happened everyday. It was something that would only happen if Gabriella had been through an ordeal so troubling that _anyone_ would want to hold her hand. And that made her want to snatch it back quickly, although it would not and could not reverse the past.

"So," Sharpay cleared her throat and let go casually, "you'll be working as lifeguard … _again_," she smiled, turning back to Gabriella with the famous red swimming suit on a hanger and a plastic covering over it. Gabriella sighed—she was really starting to hate this place—and again, for possibly the third time that day, regretted ever coming here.

She took the hanger respectfully and endeavored _not_ to show her distaste, but her eyes that instinctively glanced downward gave her away.

"…D'I mean, if-if that's okay with you," Sharpay corrected herself, shooting a hidden help-me-out look to Ryan. Ryan angrily cast his gaze over to his side—his fingers twitching to ring his sister's neck for even thinking of giving Gabriella the same exact job.

"That's fine," Gabriella said sharply. Sharpay pursed her lips and reminded herself of what she had said only moments ago—"I'm not completely heartless".

"Yes, well," she snatched the suit back, "I really don't think we can afford anymore _break-time infractions_ around here. We'll find something…"

Suddenly, the whole world froze into slow-motion around Gabriella. She could not feel her heart beating, nor even breathe. She closed her eyes, and now, no longer stood in the kitchen. Actually, she no longer stood _at all_. She sat atop her lifeguard post above the pool, bored and awaiting Troy Bolton to join her.

"Heeeeeeeey, LIFEGUARD!" he shouted, starting her giggles, and cannonballing into the pool.

His splash instantly awoke Gabriella and drove life and time back into full-force, like someone had pushed the fast-forward button on her.

"I really don't think we can afford anymore break-time infractions around here…" Sharpay was turning from her, and began to hang the uniform back up, when Gabriella reached out and gripped her shoulder.

"Lifeguard duty is fine," she said slowly, uncurling Sharpay's startled and confused fingers from around the hanger.

Ryan's mouth hung slightly agape as he stared on in disbelief. He knew and could tell no doubt, that Gabriella was smothering her feelings. What she really wanted to do was tell Sharpay that she'd rather _die_ than work where old memories would hunt her down. But also knowing her personality, he realized she wouldn't say a word. She was going to accept whatever situations were thrown her, no matter how grueling, and never utter a complaint.

"When do I start?" Gabriella asked, a little more lightly. Sharpay folded her hands.

"How's bright and early tomorrow morning sound?" she smiled. Gabriella nodded with a sigh, ignoring Ryan's no-don't-do-it stare down. _He_ thought she wasn't ready and _she_ _knew_ she wasn't ready, but was going to push forward anyway—because she _more than ready_ to _forget_.

Gabriella flashed a short-lived smile at Sharpay and headed back out the doors they had come in through, bumping Ryan's shoulder—not on purpose, but it could have well been—along the way. Sharpay's eyes dashed between the two in worry—she had to do _something_. Especially since some of the blame could possibly be put on her, and she just would not have that.

"Uh, but—Gabriella!" she called out. Movement stopped and two heads turned. "We're having a poolside picnic tonight at seven—join us?" Sharpay slapped her hand on Ryan's shoulder, pulled him over, and squished him up against her. She laid an arm over his shoulder and forced out a smile, when Gabriella didn't answer. "To welcome you back," she explained, hoping Ryan would be satisfied.

"I'll be there," Gabriella said blankly, as she walked straight ahead and back to the elevator—wondering the entire time why everyone insisted on reminding her with every word and action of what she was missing. And hoping at the same moment, that she could get through it all without breaking down.

As soon as Gabriella vanished from the twins' sight, Ryan turned to his sister with a disappointed expression.

"What is wrong with you—how could you do that to her?" he all but hollered at her. Sharpay scoffed and rolled her eyes, whipping around to the long mirror hanging on the opposite wall.

"I'm sorry—it's just …," she sighed, and put a hand on the wall to hold herself up, "we needed a lifeguard." Ryan grimaced at her for refusing to give in and apologize. He just wished she would get out of high school already and jump into the real life—where you simply _cannot_ act like that without consequence.

"Shar," he almost whispered with anger, grabbing her hand and forcing her to face him, "she is _never_ going to see Troy again." She took a deep, wavering breath and ripped her hand from Ryan.

"I know!" she snapped, blinking rapidly to keep her tears from spilling out. Ryan looked at the floor and held his breath repeatedly. "Look," she finally shot, glaring at her brother. "It's just hard to think like that, okay?"

Ryan shook his head but showed no smile to accompany it like usual.

"Maybe you should do a lot less talking and a lot more thinking; and _then,_ you might realize how much harder it is for _her_." With that Ryan walked away from the situation and left his sister in the darkening locker room.

"If you only knew…" Sharpay whispered to herself, although in the empty room, it echoed like she had shouted it. Taking a deep breath, Sharpay shook it off, smiled, scrunched her hair, and sashayed out.

_____________________________________________

It amazed Gabriella how much she could hide with an easy smile and a slightly over-sized shirt. She had showered, gotten dressed, and made her way down to the lobby with no trouble at all. Breathing didn't become difficult until she traveled through the same yellow tent to the pool and lounge area outside the country club—yet no one had any idea of her secret she wouldn't be able to keep for long.

Slowly but surely, she made her way over to the small round table she had spotted Ryan and Sharpay sitting at. Although the two were twins, they looked as separate as night and day. Ryan sipped on a pink smoothie with his nose in the Sunday paper, looking nonchalant and trouble-free as ever. On the other hand, Sharpay sat across from her brother, her back to him, jabbering on her expensive-looking cell phone.

Gabriella approached the table and finally caught Sharpay's eye. She covered the mouthpiece of her phone, and whispered, "I'll just be a minute."

Gabriella nodded—pushing the that's-so-rude thoughts out of her head—and took a seat down the center of the table; in between the twins.

"Oh, hey," Ryan finally smiled, flipping his paper onto the empty glass table.

"Hi," she said simply. Her mind was concentrated elsewhere—mostly on the dinner-less dinner table. Not only was she starving, but she was going to be eating for two—and frankly, one measly bowl of pretzels in the center of the table just wasn't going to cut it.

Ryan grinned when he noticed Gabriella's arched brows and somewhat pained expression. He smiled a bit.

"They'll be bringing the dinner in just a few minutes," he explained, gesturing to the bare table. Gabriella _oh-ed_ and nodded. She then glanced down at her fingers and began to fidget with them. This was all so … _awkward_. Ryan obviously felt the same because he cleared his throat—a tell-tale sign of having no idea what to do or say next. But unexpectedly, he _did_ say something.

"So … I heard you dropped out of college," he said, or more like asked, as he picked up a pretzel and munched on it. He was staring straight at her, and Gabriella knew such but refused to look up. She didn't want to talk about it.

"_Yep_," she said indifferently, glancing over at Sharpay who was still blabbering non-stop on her cell. Ryan nodded slowly like he was contemplating it all, with similarly squinted eyes and creased brows.

"Oh, so … you're just taking a break to stay here for a little while … and then you're going back, right?" he asked, thinking it out, and flashing a smile. Gabriella sighed.

"No, I'm not going back." She kept her head turned. Ryan smiled faded and was instantly replaced with shock and worry.

"Gabby," he said seriously, "you have to go back." His tone did not allow for any doubt. Gabriella could not contain her irritation any longer. Why couldn't everyone just leave her alone? The choices in her life were _hers_ to make and no one else's.

"No, I don't and I'm not going to," Gabriella shot as she yanked herself out of the chair awkwardly and tried to leave.

"But why?" Ryan asked, taking hold of her arm with those big eyes that pleaded and begged her to be reasonable. But Gabriella was tired of being _reasonable_—it was time to say something, no matter what anyone else thought.

"Because I can't just think about myself anymore!" she ripped her arm away and ran off, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

Ryan stood dumbfounded, mouth agape—figuratively slapping himself. After all, the only person to be mad at washimself. He had invited Gabriella to stay here while she hoisted herself back up on her feet; but so far he'd done nothing but cram yet another difficult dilemma down her throat.

Ryan sighed at his own big mouth and threw his hands on his hips, finally attracting the attention of his multitasking sister. Not to say Sharpay hadn't seen or heard the argument—because she had. She just _pretended_ she hadn't. The less she knew and heard about Gabriella, the better.

"What was _that_ all about?" she asked incredulously. Ryan's eyes had cemented themselves on the path recently encountered with a damaged pair of restless feet. So needless to say, he scarcely acknowledged his sister's pointless question.

"I don't know," he said with a head shake. Because the truth was—he didn't. But he was _determined_ to find out.

____________________________________________________

When Gabriella reached her suite, she slammed the door, and pushed her hair out of her eyes with her sweaty palms. She was so scared. She needed somebody to hold her—she needed _Troy_ to hold her. She needed to hear him say everything was going to be alright. But all she could hear was a ticking clock in an empty suite, embodying the story of her life.

Drawing in an insecure breath, she gave this place one last try. Besides, there was no point in running away. She wouldn't be gaining anything—in fact, she would just be losing the opportunity to start over. And that was a chance she couldn't afford.

So rather than crying herself to sleep, Gabriella slipped into her pajamas and strolled into the royal-sized bathroom to brush her teeth before bed. Because even in times of crisis, that deep-rooted habit made it important to Gabriella to have clean teeth. But alas, when she reached the sink, she realized she had forgotten to unpack her bathroom necessities.

Sighing, she merely walked back out and over to her big scuffed-up suitcase. She unzipped it and crouched to search for the missing little black bag. Fishing around through many pieces of junk she could only wonder as to why she'd brought, she eventually found the case. But when she opened it, she found more than just a scraggly toothbrush.

Staring out at her with its unforgiving and haunting shine was a sliver diamond ring. Breathless and speechless, Gabriella slowly slipped it onto her trembling finger. That ring had contained all the promises, hope, and love in her heart at one time. But now, it was just a piece of molded metal with a shiny rock on top.

Retracing her steps, Gabriella quickly took off the ring and placed it back inside the bag. Emotionally drained, she grabbed the toothbrush that caused all the drama and returned to the bathroom, hopeless once again.

____________________________________________

"_Oh, let me see, let me see!" Taylor squealed, not even in Gabriella's room for less than a second and already she wanted to know every single detail of the proposal. She dropped her suitcase at the welcome mat, squeezed her friend tight, and then rushed her over to a chair._

_Gabriella held out her fingers, angled down so Taylor could ogle over the gorgeous crystal._ _And just as expected, as soon as Taylor saw it, she almost started crying._

"_It's just breathtaking," she said, touching her hand to her heart. Gabriella giggled, only now noticing Taylor was alone._

"_Hey, where's Chad?" she asked, observing the entire room but not finding him lurking about._

"_Oh, he's booking us a hotel—but that's not important," Taylor waved a hand dismissively. She sat next to Gabriella, taking her hands with glee. "What's important is his _exact_ words."_

"_Well—"_

"_No, tell me the date first!" Taylor interjected. But Gabriella's smile faded softly._

"_I'd … rather tell you his words," she said meekly, biting her lip. Taylor brows creased and her grip tightened around Gabriella's fingers._

"_When?"_

"_At least a year—if not more. We're planning for after college."_

_And at those words, Gabriella had never seen her friend so quiet in her entire life._

_____________________________________________________

Suddenly there was a loud knock on Gabriella's door. She nearly jumped out of her skin—instead spitting her toothpaste down onto her previously _clean_ shirt. Exasperated, she slowly put the brush down and gritted her teeth as she tried to wipe it off with a wet towel, while simultaneously heading towards the front of the suite.

Having surrendered, she tossed the towel on the table and pulled open the door without even looking through the peep hole. And there standing in the doorway, with a box of pizza in one hand and a welcoming smile across his lips, was Ryan Evans. At first it took her a few moments to match the face to the name. With Gabriella's dimly lit suite, the dark hall, and Ryan's new hair-do, he was practically just a stranger at her doorway. Until he spoke with words that rang loud and clear of warm friendly familiarity.

"What you need right now is a friend, and I wasn't being that. So, I'm here to apologize and since you're most likely really—"

"Hungry," Gabriella finished for him, her eyes locked upon the sizzling box of pizza that's aromas drifted towards her enticingly.

"I thought we could finish dinner here," Ryan smiled and Gabriella finally opened the door, escorting him in.

Ryan set the pizza down on the table carefully and rubbed his hands together as he glanced over at Gabriella. As soon as he did though, he had to force himself not to laugh.

"Um, Gabby?" She looked up. "I know you're hungry and all, but you didn't have to go and eat your shirt," he chuckled. Gabriella glanced back down at the responsible slightly darker spot and rolled her eyes.

"Very funny," she commented as reached to get plates for the both of them.

And then again someone had remote-controlled Gabriella's life, but this time she was put on fast-forward. Because in the blink of an eye, she had set up the table, served the both of them, gobbled up three slices of pizza, and chatted with Ryan for close to an hour-and-a-half. It wasn't until their conversation had come to a declining point and Ryan popped a question she hadn't been prepared for, that she felt the Earth stop moving.

"So…," he started, picking at the crumbs on his plate, "…can I ask you a question, Gabby?"

"Shoot," she said, taking a sip of water distractedly.

"Have you talked … to Taylor … recently?" he asked timidly, slowly looking up to her with a sweet, unsure expression. Gabriella balled up the napkin in her palm and set it down with a weary look plastered across her face.

"Um … no—haven't seen her since before the wedding," she answered simply, promising herself not get emotional over it. _Just stay calm, it's only a question_, she thought to herself as she stood up from the table and began to clear the dishes.

"Oh, just wondering," Ryan said quietly, and mostly to himself because Gabriella was obviously too busy washing dishes to respond.

Within a few minutes, she had finally finished and came back to thank Ryan; for his graciousness and forgiveness about her little outburst earlier that evening. Ryan stood by the door with hands in pocket, bouncing on his feet awkwardly. Gabriella approached in the same manner, but she repeatedly wrung out her fingers and fidgeted with them.

"Um, I just wanted to say thank you … for everything," she smiled genuinely.

"Don't worry about it—in fact, I'll just show myself out," he said. Ryan then cupped his hat onto his head in one sweeping motion, tossed Gabriella a nod, and left.

After she closed the door behind him, Gabriella just sighed and went straight to bed. It had been a long day—filled with too many tears and painful memories, that now she was completely wiped out. She just hoped tomorrow would be better as she curled up in her lonely suite and shut her eyes tight.


	3. Sightseeing

**Just in case you're wondering, yes, Sharpay is hiding something too. Dun, dun, dun.... :p Enjoy!**

**-BD**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

That irritating and unnerving alarm clock beeping, that can dig underneath your skin like nothing before, had suddenly begun to scream its head off in Gabriella's ear at a time way too early in the morning—so that when she finally crawled out of bed with a sore neck, throbbing ears, and burning eyes, she sarcastically thought: What a _fantastic_ way to start the day.

Another great way to begin a Monday morning is when you are putting on your uniform, which really is nothing but a bathing suit with swim shorts, just to find it's too tight and your stomach bulges out—and not just because the suit was one size too small.

So without wanting any further ado, Gabriella took one last look at her new figure, sighed, and headed down to the breakfast buffet for guests—and apparently, friends who need a place to work because their world has been turned upside down and they have nowhere else to turn. But as that particular friend traveled down the hall, she realized she had forgotten just what kind of people roomed here. The rich snotty kind.

Gabriella was three feet from the elevators, as the doors were beginning to close, and so of course, she called out for someone to hold it open. But one haughty look from the middle-aged couple in their spiffy tennis outfits, and their heads turned like she was completely invisible. Suddenly Gabriella was red-hot mad. In the instant before the doors shut, she shoved her foot through with fury and pried them open.

"Excuse me," she said loudly, taking her stride with her pride intact and her brows creased. She would've gone a little further and pressed the two for an apology, _but_ just as easily as her pride was swept up, fear from their sour expressions knocked it out of the way. She slowly cupped her head in her hands and sighed.

_Great_, she thought, _now Sharpay and Ryan are going to get complaints about their "disgruntled" employees. But then again…._

The elevator dinged itself to Gabriella's floor and the doors flew open, her breakfast destination awaiting her empty stomach. But before stepping all the way out, she snatched back her courage as she spun back to the couple, pressing her palms against the rims of the elevator doors.

"Just for the record, I'm not a disgruntled employee," she glared, "just an extremely hormonal woman you crossed on the _wrong_ day."

The couple shared a questioning glance and then Gabriella just whirled herself around and started forward with a head held high. And she continued on with it that way … _until_ she had finished gathering some breakfast on her plate in the buffet line, scanned the area for a good, isolated seat, and then spotted someone motioning wildly for her to sit down.

She didn't know how it was possible, but somehow those two snobs in the elevator had already gotten word to Sharpay and this thus caused the lowering of her head as Gabriella approached "the lady in pink" flagging her over. Finally, she arrived at the table Sharpay's manicured nails were gracefully resting on, while her other hand resided on her sideways thrust hip. Gabriella sighed and bit her lip with one raised eyebrow.

"So Gabriella," Sharpay said with that overused, peppy smile of hers. "How's your suite?" The question seemed genuine enough to Gabriella, whose stomach was beginning to knot tighter anyhow.

"Oh, nice. It was actually really—"

"Great," Sharpay cut her off with a tight smile and closed eyes. She paused long enough for Gabriella's face to droop. Sharpay cleared her throat and her eyes popped open once more. "So, how long will you be staying?" she asked with a tilted head and batting eyelashes.

For a second Gabriella was speechless. She assumed Sharpay already knew—that she was a part of the phone call Ryan made her two weeks prior to her arrival, inviting her to stay here while she caught up with her whirling life.

"Uh … Ryan said … that I could—"

"Right," she snapped. "As long as you need." Sharpay bit her lip and furrowed her brows in thought as Gabriella stared on in confusion and slight distaste. Finally Sharpay spoke up again. "And how long will that be?"

Gabriella sighed—she and anyone else watching could tell she was unwanted and somewhat of a nuisance to Sharpay.

"I'll be gone by the end of the summer," Gabriella answered quietly, her shoulders dropping from her previously, and short-lived, courageous stance.

"Great!" Sharpay chirped. And then, immediately realizing how that sounded, molded her features into a pitying, sympathetic expression. "I mean," Sharpay put her hands on Gabriella's shoulder, "you're welcome to stay as long as you need." Gabriella twitched a half-smile.

"Thanks," she muttered, finally pulling out a chair and setting her tray down on the table, feeling anything _but_ welcome. Sharpay watched her with hawk eyes and pursed lips.

"And feel free to stock up on food—I mean, who knows where you'll be when you leave us," she laughed, and smiled down giddily at Gabriella, who clicked her tongue inside her mouth and kept her eyes straight ahead, insulted to a high degree. Then Sharpay giggled to herself again and trotted off.

Once the girl was out of sight, Gabriella took a deep, calming breath. It didn't happen often, but sometimes Sharpay really got to her—if she truthfully stopped and thought about it. Sharpay's indefatigable schemes were disturbing, her eloquence quite persuasive, and her cryptic smiles relentless. All the necessary implements to get under anyone and everyone's skin.

However, what was bothering Gabriella the most was not Sharpay's scary personality traits, but the constant unwelcome feeling in the pit of her stomach. If Sharpay had not desired for her to stay here in the first place, why had she invited her? As Gabriella stabbed her fork into her omelet, a thought crossed her mind.

Maybe it _wasn't _Sharpay's idea at all. Maybe she didn't have anything to do with it, and Ryan just softened the portrayal of his sister's cold heart by slapping her name on the request as well. Now that she thought about it—it _very well_ could have been _all_ of Ryan's doing. As Gabriella quickly finished up her breakfast, she made a note to talk to him later. If the truth came to be she really _was_ unwanted, she might as well go back to California—where, if not anyone else, _Stanford_ still wanted her.

__________________________________________

Roasting in the midday sun, Gabriella sat atop her lifeguard post—above the same club pool, wearing the same red bathing suit she was itching to take off, and sitting in the same white chair, but feeling totally different than the first time she came here. Somehow, it was way hotter than last time and the pool area was strangely almost empty. And no one was going to wave at her with his big smile that said he hadn't a care in the world but with several years time would become evermore weighed down. Instantly, she washed the thought away with a sip from her water bottle.

But as Gabriella soaked her dry throat, she was repeatedly blasted with a weird feeling that she was being watched. Which was ironic to her because there were exactly six people outside the club today, and none of them were minding her any attention. _Except_ two people she completely overlooked, who _really were_ watching her—one because he felt something deep down for such a strong woman and the other because she felt that something just was not right.

In her big floppy hat and movie star sunglasses, Sharpay finally flopped down her magazine on the table in front of her and her brother. She could tell her brother had been just sitting there staring at Gabriella and she was trying to distract him in some way. But Ryan didn't move, didn't glance at his sister, and didn't even flinch at the slap of Sharpay's magazine hitting the glass table—but continued to gaze with his chin resting on his fist.

"Ryan!" Sharpay finally barked. And Ryan immediately returned his gaze to the limp book resting in his hands. She rolled her eyes, shooting Gabriella a glance before picking up her magazine again.

But suddenly, she slapped it back down and did a total double-take. Something about Gabriella didn't sit right with her as she continued to stare on. Sharpay tilted her head to the side curiously; her brows furrowed and eyes scrutinizing the poor girl. Then all of a sudden, it all seemed so clear.

"Ryan," his sister gasped, her hand crawling on top of his, patting it fervently. Her brother sighed and looked up sluggishly. "Is it just me or does it seem that Gabriella's gained a bit of a stomach?" she asked with all seriousness, never taking her eyes off of the girl.

"Shar," Ryan sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"No, look!" she hissed, pointing her index finger over at Gabriella.

"Don't point," he hissed back, slapping his sister's hand back down on the table and giving her a look of condemnation. Sharpay sighed and glared at her brother.

"Would you just please look?" she snapped. Ryan took a deep breath and did as his sister requested. "You see?" she asked, still trying to point it out for him. Ryan gave Gabriella a quick overlook, not concerned at all with her weight, although he did understand what Sharpay meant.

"Yeah, I see, Shar."

"Do you know what this means?"

"Shar, what does it matter?" Ryan retorted. "So she had a few extra pizza slices; what's the big deal? She's been through a lot, you know."

"_Ryan_," Sharpay shot firmly, gripping her brother's chin with her fingers hard and turning his head to gaze in Gabriella's direction, finally getting to point.

"That's not a no-diet-and-exercise bump. …_That_ is a baby bump." Ryan was immediately taken aback and completely speechless. Sharpay knew she had made him understand _exactly _what she meant.

Ryan slowly shifted his frightened gaze to his sister. She arched a brow, but not in an I-told-you-so way. It was more of a what-are-we-going-to-do-about-this look she was holding.

"Do you really think it could be true?" he asked meekly, his brows creased.

"I don't know, but I need to. And you have to help me." Sharpay promptly told her brother. Ryan instantly became weary.

"_Shar_…" he said in warning tone.

"Ryan, I'm going to need you to trust me. Something that Gabriella doesn't have towards me. That's why you have to make her feel comfortable around me," she told him as if it was that easy.

"You can't just _make_ someone—"

"The more comfortable she is, the more she reveals." Sharpay then turned and looked her brother straight in the eyes. "You _do_ want to know, _don't you_?" Ryan swallowed. He did want to know, more than ever. But unlike his sister, he had good intentions towards Gabriella. He just hoped whatever Sharpay had in mind wasn't just another scheme, because he was forced to reconcile it as the only way he would find out.

_________________________________________

Finally, Gabriella's first day working at Lava Springs again was over as she placed the last few used towels in their proper bin and carried it at her waist, making her way towards the laundry room. But just as she was about to leave the pool area, someone from behind relieved her of the basket.

"Here, I'll get that for you," Ryan said gently, smiling at Gabriella. Gabriella sighed—she'd already been through this whole sympathy thing with him. Point and case: she didn't want any.

"Ryan, honestly, I can get it—" she tried, but he wouldn't have it.

"No, no—I insist. You've had a long day," he reasoned, as they stood at the entrance of the big yellow tent, stalled by Ryan's intervening. She rolled her eyes.

"It's called a job. And I asked for it." Gabriella placed her hands on her hips, arching a brow. Ryan just shook his head at her, and kept the basket under his arm, motioning for Gabriella to carry on as planned. Finally, she sighed and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Just as she took one step ahead though, Sharpay suddenly appeared with her scheming smile, basically blocking Gabriella's path. She inwardly sighed. Ryan was right—she had had a long day and she was so not in the mood to deal with this … well, frankly … snob.

"Hello, Gabby," she said sweetly. Gabriella quickly glanced over at Ryan to check if this was something he was a part of. But Sharpay's brother just kept his eyes ahead, and his expression said nothing of expectation.

"Hi, Sharpay," Gabriella muttered, trying to squeeze past. But the blonde instantly slid over and kept her way out guarded—all with a big grin.

"So, I was just thinking about how wonderful the pool looks—you must've had a pretty long day to get to shine like this," Sharpay said somewhat sincerely, her eyes gliding over the entire area.

"Um, thank you," Gabriella nodded. Sharpay looked back to her now.

"I'm sure right about now you'd love to … _kick back_ and _relax_," she suggested. Gabriella creased her brows—something never seemed right with this girl.

"You know, I've always found the best way to relax is sightseeing," Ryan suddenly added, his hands going straight to his hips, just like his sister. The only difference that Gabriella could concur was that Ryan's smile actually seemed genuine. But his perfectly paired input was all too fishy for her. She stared at him suspiciously.

"Ryan," Sharpay gasped happily, "you are absolutely right! And boy, do we have gorgeous hills around here!" Ryan nodded in agreement and then suddenly an expression lit with an idea came over him.

"You know," he said with an arched brow and a slick smile, "I don't think Gabriella has experienced any of our beautiful scenery." _Now_ Gabriella was beginning to understand what this little intervention was all about. She sighed because of it too. Sharpay, though, gasped, her grin bubbling to the max.

"Oh, you _must_ come out with us tonight!" she squealed, taking Gabriella's hands, her locks bouncing just as much as her bright features. But her friend had a completely different expression, her tired body begging her to find any loop hole it could.

"Uh, yeah, I don't know about—"

"Oh, you simply _have to_!" Sharpay never was good with the word _no_. "C'mon, I'll help you pick out an outfit!" she giggled, already leading Gabriella through the tent without even waiting for an answer. Or rather, not excepting the one she had received.

On her way down, Gabriella glanced back nervously at Ryan, but his encouraging smile did no help this time. She didn't want to go out anywhere with Sharpay—Ryan might possibly be an exception, as long as he didn't pester her about feelings and breakthroughs. But somehow, she never seemed to have a choice. And the fact that she was entirely alone here, without her best friend, husband, and protector to help her speak her mind, was beginning to scare her more and more everyday.

_____________________________________________

"Please don't tell me _this_ is your entire wardrobe," Sharpay sighed, standing in front of the desolated walk-in closet Gabriella had only filled a quarter of the way. Gabriella, however, knew that was coming and sighed with a chuckle.

"Do you want the truth?" she called from the feather bed she was lazily sitting, sighing, and yawning on. She was trying her best not to just flop over and snooze the evening away. Her eyes were burning and her back was aching, not to mention she was hungry. All of these implements were red alert signs that she was in no shape to go out _sightseeing_—_and_ that she was no longer a high-energy teen.

"I suppose not," Sharpay answered with a roll of her eyes. This girl's reputation in the fashion world was now her full responsibility. And Gabriella was not giving her much to work with.

Sad and depressed with her pitiful choices, Sharpay ran her thin fingers over the neatly organized shirt section of the closet. _At least she's not messy,_ she thought to herself. But suddenly her hand froze over a particular shirt that became so familiar, it was scary. Stepping back, Sharpay peered out into the bedroom to check if the coast was clear. Finding Gabriella cat napping with her head laid on the bed post, she turned back to the startling piece of clothing.

Slowly and decisively, Sharpay pulled out a red and white t-shirt she had no doubt in realizing was Troy's. She held the old thing in her palms ever so gently as she stared at wearily. She couldn't believe Gabriella still had it. She couldn't believe he wouldn't ever wear it again. She couldn't believe it still held his smell, though he was long gone. But mostly, she couldn't believe how fresh her memories of him wearing this were.

Suddenly Sharpay felt as if the things she was trying so hard to hide were all backing up on her at once. She couldn't let that happen though. Composing herself, Sharpay took a deep, proud-spirited, and stoic breath, replacing the shirt with sophistication and calmness. That moment was over and it was time to focus on what she was here to do.

Quickly scanning the closet for something shiny—knowing anything in that category would probably be the most expensive, ergo the best quality and most fashionable—Sharpay grabbed a green top and dark jeans for her long-time, high school friend. Heading back out of that wretched closet, she noted Gabriella was still half-asleep on the bed—and since she had yet to procure the necessary jewelry to complete the look—she laid the clothing neatly beside her without disturbing sleeping beauty.

Spinning in a circle, Sharpay's eyes rapidly revolved around the place for where Gabriella could've possibly stashed her accessories—assuming she actually _had_ any. But having already seen the shape her wardrobe was in, Sharpay was beginning to doubt it.

"What, are you turning into Grandma Gabriella now?" Sharpay whispered over her shoulder at Gabriella, but mostly to herself.

Though it was meant as a joke, it almost seemed true. But then again, Gabriella was always quite conservative in high school. And with everything she had endured over the last few months, it seemed highly improbable that she would at all be concerned with the fashion statement she was making. Sighing, Sharpay strolled into the bathroom, her thoughts pessimistic and cynical regarding what she might find—if anything.

Giving the room a speedy run-through, she practically gave up on her search just like that. But as one foot inched out the door, she suddenly spotted a black carrying case on the shelf above the mirror and her hope was instantly regained. Extending her arm as high as it would reach, Sharpay grabbed hold of the bag and zipped it open happily.

Her perkiness did not last long. Having only found a travel toothbrush case, nail clippers, eyeliner, blush, and vitamins, she began to zip closed and replace the bag. But hidden beneath it all, something sparkling in the light of the room caught Sharpay's well-trained eye. Oh, she knew that kind of gleam. And since these were Gabriella's things, she already knew all of the details.

Not at all concerned with invading Gabriella's privacy, Sharpay choked down her fast-paced heart and pulled out the diamond ring. Even to this rich and experienced fashionista, it was breathtaking. But more than the shine and sparkle, it was the story behind it that was truly sending glows of green down Sharpay's spine. She hated that even _she_ could feel the love it had held towards the woman who'd received it.

…_If only it could've been me_. Slamming her eyes shut, Sharpay immediately reprimanded herself for such an evil and ridiculous thought. She didn't mean that. But … Sharpay saw no harm in simply _trying it on_. And since it was apparent Gabriella was still busy sawing logs, she and her guiltily shifting eyes casually slipped the ring on with great pleasure.

At the same moment she felt really awful and really awesome. The ring wasn't a perfect fit, but the imagination of someone who loved her as much as Troy did Gabriella minimized that disadvantage. But catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror wearing another girl's old wedding ring and feeling giddy, not guilty, about it, made Sharpay feel like a complete loser. A lonesome loser with no heart. Rolling her eyes at her pitiful self, she had decided she was finished pretending.

"Okay, time to go back home," she whispered to it as she tried to take the ring off. But nightmare of nightmares, it was stuck. She really underestimated that "not quite perfect fit." Distress outlined in all her features, Sharpay tugged and yanked at the ring, for the fear and embarrassment of getting caught with it on. And that thought only drove her further and faster.

Finally realizing the eerie silence that had enveloped the room, Gabriella's eyes slowly fluttered open. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she wasn't surprised by it. She _told_ Ryan and Sharpay she did not want to go with them, and drifting off to sleep was definite proof they should've listened to her. But she knew there was no use in arguing now.

Yawning and sitting up, Gabriella found the outfit Sharpay apparently picked out for her. And actually, as she examined them and held the two pieces up to herself, she found it wasn't too extravagant. Sharpay had done well and stayed close to Gabriella's simple meter this time.

Noticing the light shaft at the bottom of the half-way closed bathroom door, she assumed her friend was using it. But not feeling safe enough that Sharpay wouldn't just walk in on her, Gabriella simply got up, stationed herself inside the large and empty closet, shut the curtain, and changed in there.

Although it had _seemed_ pretty laying beside her, after trying it on, she was beginning to feel that this outfit was the kind that looked better on the rack than on a human body. She couldn't even seem to remember why she had bought this shirt in the first place—when looking at herself in the floor-length mirror it didn't feel suited to her body shape at all. But of course, since the time she purchased this shirt, her body _had_ changed, so her puzzlement was short-lived.

Gabriella sighed and felt that perhaps she should ask Sharpay if it was just _supposed_ to look this way. She shrugged and slowly moved to the entrance of the bathroom. She paused right outside and leaned her ear against the door. She didn't hear any running water or really _any_ noise at all, so she figured it was safe.

"Um, Sharpay—" Gabriella started, standing before the girl.

Sharpay gasped—which she cursed herself for later—whipped around, and instantly hid her hand behind her back. She prayed Gabriella hadn't noticed her frantic appearance.

"Yes, you look fine—let's go," Sharpay bubbled out quickly, finally the ring slipping off of her fingers and resting in her tightly shut palm.

"Um, okay," Gabriella agreed calmly in comparison to Sharpay's desperate reaction. The girls both turned and headed to Gabriella's suite door. Only, one secretly slid an accidentally stolen good into her pocket as slyly as possible, and fortunately did not attract the victim's attention.

Gabriella looked back at Sharpay and she flashed a smile that said she had absolutely nothing to hide, contrary to the truth.


	4. Confession

**A/N: Well, I just couldn't wait for any more reviews. I had to post this chapter or I would go beserk. lol. Oh, and I decided to insert a new feature with every chapter. I thought, before the actual story begins, I would quote a song that matches either the story as a whole or just this particular chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! And, as if I need to say it another time, please review/comment!**

**-BD**

_"I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside; all I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do, you do, if you knew?_

_What would you do?"  
-Take Me Away; Avril Lavigne  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

_Boom! Ryan Evans, along with the rest of the remarkably few attendees, cringed at the startling slam of the church doors._

_Troy and Gabriella stood together, hands intertwined, at the alter, suppressing amused smiles. Ryan was extremely late, and fully clad in a ridiculous, Robin Hood themed Broadway costume—but nevertheless, he was there. Before tip-toeing to a vacant pew, he glanced around the room with sad eyes. The only ones in attendance to, in his mind, the wedding of the century, were the in-laws, the engaged, and Kelsi. He didn't understand, but he kept quiet as he took his seat._

_"Do you, Gabriella Anna-Maria Montez take Troy Damian Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

_Before the words left Gabriella's tongue, the doors blew open yet again. This time, however, it was the second Evans that had disrupted the joyful event. Sharpay stood in the middle of the isle, texting, unaware all eyes were on her. Ryan shook his head at his tactless twin, burying his ashamed face in his hands._

_Finally, realizing the room was noiseless, Sharpay glanced up from her cell and smiled._

_"Ooh, my bad—Zeke's a wicked-fast texter," she held up the phone, "I can hardly keep up." No one said a word. Growing impatient from the awkward silence that enveloped, she continued. "Carry on," she said, waving her hand dismissively, as she quickly took a seat. Troy and Gabriella shared the second of charmed glances. She may have acted rudely, but it said something that she actually showed up._

_The priest cleared his throat and continued with the nuptials._

_"I do," said Gabriella, watering welling in her eyes._

_"And do you, Troy Damian Bolton, take—"_

_"Oh, you don't even have to ask. I do." He grinned at his bride wildly, who returned the look with a wet-eyed, quivering smile._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_With a cocky smile, Troy pulled Gabriella into his arms, dipped her back, and planted his lips on hers for the very last time._

____________________________________________________________________

Gabriella and Sharpay were finally ready. Silent, the girls walked towards Ryan's revving convertible. Ryan leaned against the doors, arms crossed; a smile crept over his lips as he watched Gabriella march up to him.

"I can't believe it—it's only been 30 thirty minutes and you're all set to go." Ryan leaned in, cupping a hand over his mouth, and whispered, "It usually takes her a whole 24 hours just to blow-dry her hair," he joked of Sharpay with a grin. Gabriella chuckled.

Sharpay, however, caught wind of the conversation, and whipped around to glare at both of them.

"Save the small talk for the road, Ryan," she snapped, yanking open the car door. Ryan rolled his eyes at Gabriella, covered with a smile, and hopped in the driver's seat, oblivious to the mounting tension. But Gabriella could feel it in her chest. It just didn't make sense. Only minutes ago, Sharpay was just peachy. But now, her eyes darted frantically, refusing to make contact with Gabriella's, and acting quite jittery.

What had Gabriella done wrong?

For the moment, she just let it go, and buckled herself into the backseat.

"Here we go!" Ryan hollered, jetting off at lightening speed.

Gabriella gasped at the sudden momentum, and instantly hugged her stomach. Her eyes were shut tightly, but Sharpay's were not. She saw it. She was magnetized to the rearview mirror, realizing in horror that she might actually be right about Gabriella. But this was the only time in her life that she wanted so desperately to be wrong.

___________________________________________________

The open gusts of wind fell softly on Gabriella's face. The visual depths of the scenery was surpassing. It blew her mind. This place was absolutely gorgeous. Gabriella gazed out at the flying landscape. Lush green trees suffocated the area, allowing barely enough space for the road, towering over the threesome like nature's giants. As they drove along, the surrounding forrest melted into cliffs of scarlet-colored stones piled to the sky. They were ancient treasures, asserting their immense power over the infinitesimal, defenseless human beings cowering below.

As she stared at the breath-taking view, an amazing feeling took over. She couldn't explain it. It wasn't ecstasy. Or felicity. No, it was so much better than that. It was something she hadn't dreamed of in years. And then, the realization joyfully fell upon her:

It was peace.

And just like that, it was gone.

At breakneck speed, the car jerked to a stop. It sent Gabriella spinning. She glared at the back of Ryan's head, flustered over the sudden stand off and the pace at which it was accomplished. Placing a hand over her heart, she tried to catch her breath.

"What's going on? Why'd we stop?" she asked.

But neither one of the two acknowledged her request. Rather, Ryan's hand hovered over the ignition and Sharpay stared with a fierce determation at that hand. Gabriella swallowed anxiously. Finally, he yanked the key out. The car's engine ceased. Here they sat in the middle of who-knows-where, in utter silence. Ryan stared down at his hands, contemplating something Gabriella could not cipher.

"Ryan?" she whispered; her voice cracked.

Lacking an explanation, Ryan opened his door and stepped out of the car, Gabriella's eyes were glued to him helplessly. Sharpay, contrary to the tension mounting in Gabriella's chest, kept her vision straight ahead, acting stoic towards the situation. Ryan began to stroll down the road. Gabriella's eyes were filled with tears.

"Ryan!" she cried. "Stop, please! Where are you going?" She swiped angrily at her damp cheeks. But he kept going. Gabriella tore her gaze from the thin silouette fading into the background and planted her desperate eyes on Sharpay.

"Sharpay," she sniffled, grabbing the back of her seat, "Please, tell me what's going—?" Sharpay whipped around and glared at Gabriella.

"Ryan doesn't have the guts to do what needs to be done," she snapped heartlessly, peering into the depths of her wet eyes. Gabriella was speechless, and although she was flooded with questions, she kept silent. "We know you're hiding something."

Gabriella's lip quivered as she said, "I don't know what—"

"Are you pregnant?" she cut her off. Gabriella was startled at the question.

"What—I don't—"

"Are you having Troy Bolton's child?" she snarled.

Her blood ran cold. Oh, it was just the sound of his name that tormented her. She squeezed her eyes shut as hot tears rolled down her red cheeks. She shouldn't be here. Not now, not like this. Grief overcame her. And then suddenly, Sharpay's presense was again upon her. She hated it. But she knew what had to be done. Gabriella lurched forward and for once in her life, stared Sharpay Evans deep in the eyes.

"Yes."

_________________________________________________

Ryan never returned to the car. He walked the entire way back, resenting the unforgiveable sin he'd commited, irresponsibly leaving the frightened Gabriella in the hands of his mericiless sister. It now became Sharpay's burden to steer her home.

After their blow-out, not another sound, or even as much as a glance, passed between Gabriella and Sharpay. The only noise was the drone of the hot engine, slicing the viscious silence—the only thing either one could condescend to share—in two.

It was not fear, per se, that supressed Gabriella from openly conveying her detrimental thoughts towards the girl only feet from her. It was not cowardice. It was anger. It was unspeakable sorrow. Her inner rage blazed against Sharpay for brazenly voicing that God-forsaken name she was passionately trying to forget. Why couldn't they just let her move on? Did they want her to live the rest of her deteriorating life in the past? It was over. Was she the only one who realized this? Troy was gone. And he was never coming back.

Suddenly, the weight she'd pretended wasn't there came crashing down.

And just as Sharpay pulled into the golden gates of Lava Springs.

Gabriella shivered and shook like a doll left out in the rain. She needed to get away from here. Now. Sharpay parked, textbook perfect, and plucked the key from the ignition. It took mere seconds for Gabriella to rip off her seatbelt and yank the car door open. Sharpay sat silently, contemplating the evil words that had passed between them. What had she done? Tears began to fall. The thought of an apology entered her mind, just as the rapture of her car door rang out in her ears. Startled, Sharpay twisted around in her seat, only to find Gabriella already out of the car. A glance was shared. And in that single fleeting look, as their eyes locked, the two girls realized they were not as different as previously thought. They shared one thing in common: remorse.

Gabriella couldn't take it anymore.

She ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She ran past the lobby. She ran up the stairs. She ran through the halls. She ran until she collasped.

She found her suite and with trembling hands, struggling to unlock the door. But the stubborn key slipped out of her grasp, strewn across the carpet. Out of exasperation, she slammed her back against the door, drained of strength. The overwhelming desolation radiated through her core. Slowly, she slumped to the floor, heavy tears cascading down her cheeks, sobbing uncontrolably. Her moans echoed throughout the hall. She clasped a hand over her mouth, shaking her head violently. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone....

Troy was gone.

Troy was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Updated! As always: Review!! Oh, and the part where it says Troy planted his lips on hers for the very last time, it wasn't _exactly_ the last time, since obviously she's pregnant; but I wrote it that way for dramatic effect. ;p**

**Post Script: Also, I have to quote Savannah O'Ryan in her story "Lay Him Down to Sleep". In Part III, I paraphrased a line from her story. I just loved it so much, and was so moved, I just had to. :) Love that story. Anyway, r u surprised? Well, just wait for the next chapter.... **


	5. Making Peace

**It's here! It's finally here! I'm so happy with the way this turned out. I feel so giddy. :D I hope you like it too!**

**Remember to: _Check the soundtrack!_**

**_And review!_**

_-BeautifulDanger_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Making Peace**

**-()()()()-()()()()-**

_As soon as the line had been disconnected, Gabriella then became weighed down by not only guilt, but also a growing concern for her husband's distressing statement. What could he have meant? What horrible things had he secretly been dealing with? While she selfishly demanded his emotions to answer to her unreasonable request. _

_She knew Troy like the face she saw in the mirror everyday. And he's perfectly willing and capable of screening off his true feeling for her sake. But the fact that this time they seeped through made Gabriella's heart pick up pace._

_Maybe it was the added hormones from the pregnancy that cleverly transformed Troy's tone of voice into something it was not. But maybe it wasn't. Gabriella clutched her belly and sat down on her dorm bed. She had to fix this before Troy's thoughts cruised down a saturnine road. Quickly, she redialed his number and pressed the phone to her awaiting ear. But it immediately went to voicemail. _

_He'd turned his phone off. _

_Gabriella felt it was best to leave a message anyway._

_Sighing, after the beep, she said, "I'm sorry. I was being unreasonable, I know that. …I guess I'm just hormonal," she laughed weakly. "But I just wanted you to know that … no matter what happens between us, I'll always love you."_

_She closed her eyes peacefully. Then she spoke the words resounding directly from her heart._

"_And I'll always be _**in**_ love with you. …Call me when you get this."_

_She hung up the phone. And walked out the door._

_But unbeknownst to his one and only sweetheart, Troy's phone was not off. Driving down the slick, twisted mountain road, he knew it was her calling him back. So, he instantly hit IGNORE purposefully to lead her thoughts onto the path he so desired. He wasn't coldhearted. He was protecting her. He knew if he answered that call he would not be able to hold it all in. And he couldn't bear to tell her the _real _reason for this sudden road trip. _

_Only a week ago he found out he had a child on the way. A child. And if he dispensed this news to his beloved wife, and in sobs at that, he would tear her hopeful heart to shreds. Troy simply could not and stubbornly would not ever touch that precious life-giver inside of her. Never. So, he knew what he had to do._

_Troy's phone alerted him of a new voicemail._

_Taking his eyes off of the road for a split second, he grabbed up the cell. He dialed the number and held it against his face, keeping one hand on the wheel. Gabriella's voice came on, drenched in a spectrum of emotions, her rainbow words bleeding into his ear painfully. His eyes welled at her deep ardor for him—and him alone. Just the sound of her voice could calm him in seconds, and hearing this now made the tears stream down his face._

_Sighing, the message ended, and Troy glanced down to the passenger seat and dropped the phone onto it. But suddenly, as he looked back up, he was swerving towards a semi-truck. He yanked the wheel over desperately, but the roads were too icy to heed the command. It was too late._

_Hours later, Gabriella maundered her way across campus, somehow ending up at the hollow auditorium. She loved to spend her quiet moments here. It was a comfort. She would reminisce on days when she and Troy were the ones on a stage, singing, dancing, being with friends. They'd had the best times of their lives there._

_She sat down in one of the maroon colored chairs, hands folded, and just stared at the stage, giving into the dreams eager to escape. It was the best solace she could ask for. Daydreaming about what used to be, Gabriella had begun to doze off. But just as she was about to slip into a peaceful sleep, the doors to the auditorium burst open. Startled, she turned back to see one of the campus's police officers standing at the back of the isle, panting. Her heart lurched._

"_Are you Gabriella Bolton?" he asked, after quickly catching his breath. Swallowing hard, Gabriella stood from her chair and came towards him._

"_Yes, that's me. …Is something wrong?"_

_The older officer sighed, pity in his tone as he said, "I'm afraid so, dear."_

"_What's going on?" she asked, fear in her eyes, her voice quiet._

"_It's your husband." Gabriella froze. "He's been in a car accident. …He collided with a semi-truck." The officer swallowed and hung his head. "He didn't make it."_

_Instantly, Gabriella fell into his arms, sobbing hysterically from the shock._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered as she felt her heart brake into death. He patted her back, and then left. Gabriella wobbled, shivering. Hunched over. Choking on tears. Troy was dead. And she was alone._

**-()()()()-()()()()-**

Clutching herself, Gabriella was curled into a ball at the foot of her door, weeping.

It was almost like he had telepathy, because Ryan knew—he just knew—she was suffering. After what she endured on their "sight-seeing" trip, he had a sense she must be hurting, remembering every horrid thing she went through only two months ago. Ryan confirmed with his sister that they were back, and from the devastated look on Sharpay's face, he knew it had to be worse on Gabriella's end. He left no time to waste. He ran to her.

Suddenly, he saw her. Coiled up on the floor, making noises no one should ever have to hear. Noises that scratched its death claws down his insides. Noises that would stop anyone's heart—if they knew her or not. He came to her side. He crouched down with her on the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her onto his lap, lying back against the wall.

Gabriella easily transitioned from the ground to Ryan's chest, burying her face into it. She tried to tell him everything, but all that came out were unidentifiable sobs and hiccups. She was too distressed to speak, to relay all that was killing her. Ryan choked up.

"Shhh," he whispered, rubbing circles onto her back. Gabriella sniffled and choked on her words, but managed to get it out.

"P-p-please … d-don't … leave me," and with the last words, she burst into another fit of sobs.

"No, no—I won't go. I'm right here. I'm not leaving," he kissed her head, leaving his face pressed into her matted hair.

"P-please … fix it. …Fix-fix me," she hiccupped, shivering against his body. Her wails died down quickly as she drifted into a disturbed sleep, the life in her arms released, she lost the strength she had on Ryan's waist. She let go. Her eyes finally closed and she slept.

Ryan sighed in relief. It was over. She could rest now. He gazed down at her furrowed brows and little nose. She was so beautiful. And yet, she was so broken. Oh, he would do anything for her. He loved her so much. And it hurt him so deeply to see her in such a state of irrevocable sorrow. Sucking in a deep breath, he gently pressed his lips to hers. Then backing away, a tear escaped him.

Ryan dug his arms under her and lifted her up, carrying her limp body inside the apartment. He felt mighty as he waded through the suite, heading towards her bedroom to lay her down in peace. He felt like a hero. He felt like _her_ hero. And he hoped maybe someday, he _really could_ save her.

Ryan shoved the door open with his back and carried her through, Gabriella's hair dangling, tickling his forearms. He sighed. With gentlest, sweetest care he placed her tiny, terrified body on the cloud-like bed of feathers. He pulled back the covers, and tucked her feet and legs underneath them. Gabriella adjusted herself subconsciously, and breathed deeply as Ryan rested the blankets over her arms and shoulders. Her face was red and round. But serene.

And he was happy for that.

Ryan turned to leave. But suddenly, Gabriella caught hold of his hand. Her sleepy eyes drooped as she glanced up to him wearily.

"Please don't go. …Stay with me." She laid her head back on the pillows, but refused to let go of Ryan's tender fingers. He silently agreed. She made room and rolled over, already drifting off into sleep once again. Ryan climbed in beside her, but laid _on_ the covers, not under them. He put his arm over her and she snuggled into him.

"I love you, Gabriella," he whispered softly.

And then, he fell asleep next to her.

**-()()()()-()()()()-**

The weather this morning was in stark contrast to yesterday's dreariness.

The sun waddled out of her hiding spot and smiled radiantly across the sky, lighting up her friends with warmth. The wispy clouds bowed beneath her and drifted out towards the sea, surrendering to her brilliance. There was no room for them to shower the earth in damp depression. It was time to come out of the cave. And this statement was true for more than just the weather.

Gabriella stirred to the intoxicating smell of breakfast.

Was that pancakes? And bacon? Her brain dreamt of a buffet of every sort of goody known to man. And soon, she could no longer stay in bed, dreaming. Her eyes fluttered open. She took in a long, fruitful breath. Yes, it was definitely pancakes. Although, her head felt like an iron log, Gabriella sat up, slowly, and wiggled out of the covers. Uncomfortable in the abrasive jeans she had on since last night, she changed into sweatpants and a tank-top.

Finally dressed, Gabriella ran her fingers through her hair as she shuffled out to the kitchen. It was there she saw Ryan Evans standing by the stove, whipping up breakfast (pancakes, bacon, and eggs—just like she thought), whistling a merry tune. Her heart melted as a small smile broke out on her face. Today she saw him in a different light.

She'd nearly died in her pain and sorrow last night, and the only person who irrefutably stood by her side was him. He comforted her. He held her. He carried her. He stayed with her when she was frightened of being alone. And lastly, it was cloudy and maybe she dreamt it, but Gabriella was certain she heard him say he loved her. And now, all of a sudden, she felt in her heart a bright glow just for Ryan.

Gabriella leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and watched him.

"Hi," she said. Ryan turned around, a big funny smile on his face.

"Pancakes?" he said, holding out a wide plate stacked with an enormous, toppling pile of the buttery sweet cakes. Gabriella's own smile spread. She took the plate, set it down on the table, and then came back to Ryan. She reached up and pressed her lips to his cheek, then wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest. Shocked, Ryan didn't say anything. But he didn't need to. He'd said everything last night. And they both knew it.

**-()()()()-()()()()-**

Gabriella and Ryan ate the bounteous breakfast he'd prepared at her suite.

Gabriella balled up her napkin and threw it on her empty, sticky plate and slammed back in the chair, full and comfortable. Ryan gave her a face and she giggled. He then, got up and took care of both of theirs plates. When he returned, there was a questioningly look on his face. He sighed and leaned, one-handed, against the table.

"Um, Gabby?"

"Yeah," she said, glancing up to him.

"How about today … we take you to the OB/GYN?" Gabriella dropped her gaze and folded her hands on her lap. She sighed.

"Not today, Ryan." Ryan crouched down to meet her eye-level. "I'm still healing," she looked into his eyes, "and I need you to give me a little more time to," she looked down once again, "…forget." He nodded in understanding.

"But maybe," he said slowly, "…what you need is: not to forget—but to make peace with the memories."

Gabriella held back a tear.

"Okay?" Ryan prodded. She just nodded, keeping her face from his sight. Then slowly, she opened her mouth and began to speak.

"Do you know what I want to do today?" She lifted her head.

"What?"

"I want to spend it with you." She smiled and although it was weak, it meant more than the world to him.

"Me too."


	6. Note to ForeverAMystery

**A/N: This is not a chapter! Do not review this--I will repost the real chapter 6 soon. This is a note to Forever~A~Mystery (who I wish would just get an account and make this easier on me :). But it has a few plot details for those curious.**

**-------------------**

_"Though I'm a tad bit confused with the part when Troy was upset that he had a child on the way. Or was it that he had an affair...and a child with another woman... Hm..."_

Well, Forever~A~Mystery, since you're not exactly a FF member (you are in my book :), I'll tell you right here.

I can see where you got that idea, but I must protect Troy's good name and say that no, he did not have an affair. lol. I love Troy too much to make him an evil back-stabber.

But anyway, when I wrote: "Only a week ago he found out he had a child on the way. A child. And if he dispensed this news to his beloved wife..." I meant that he found out _Gabby,_ by him, was pregnant. And the news, the truthful reason for his road trip, is still a mystery. But he didn't want to tell her then and there because he knew she was stressed with the news of being pregnant.

Now, I can't tell you WHAT that news is right now, but I can say it was a noble cause and it will be touched on later in the story. And, Sharpay had a part in it too. A small part, but a part nonetheless. ;) So stay tuned, my friend.

**Peace out.**


End file.
